Percy's Life in High School
by katie.bradley.589
Summary: Percy Jackson. A seventeen year old Demigod. His life was already hard with monsters trying to eat him, but now he moves across state to his girlfriend's new school-correction, his Fiance's new school. Life can't be any more hard can it? Wrong. Follow through in Percy's life in High School.


****Note: **_Rick Riordan Owns his work. I am simply writing a book about his characters in my own way, I don't own his works.**_

* * *

**Location:**_ Long Island, New York-Camp Half Blood_  
**Time:** _9:37_  
**Where:** _Arena_  
**Date:** _Last day of Camp_

Annabeth and I were inside the arena battling each other out before we had to leave. I was officially seventeen and Annabeth was still my girlfriend. I just can't believe it's been 2 years since we've officially became a couple.

We spun in a circle, analyzing each others moves. I watched the way she held her grip on her dagger and the way she'd Tense her feet as if ready to pounce at any moment. We circled staring at each other. Personally, I didn't mind. I loved to look at Annabeth. Just the way her blonde curly hair was tied in a messy pony tail. Though, I loved her eyes the most of all.

They were this startling gray color. But it wasn't the abnormal color of them I liked. It was the fact that no matter how many times I stared into them my heart fizzed and beat faster, and my bones melted and my hands get all sweaty. It was because of them that I was losing this match now.

And it was no help that Annabeth knew this, too. She knew what her eyes did to me. The same way my mischievous smirky smile all made her weak in the knees. I always noticed how her legs would shake a bit when I had the smirky smile pasted on my face.

I always noticed things more. Ever since coming back from the Roman Camp, Camp Jupiter, I had become stronger and more muscle. Yet, things started to become just a bit clearer for me. But, I acted dumb just because of the way Annabeth smiled when she explained something to me. That's the way it is dating a daughter of Athena.

The Athena kids always liked to read. They were the kids you'd expect to study more than normal, despite the fact they have ADHD and Dyslexia. Most demigods do. We were just born with it. But to us, it helps us survive. See, the ADHD makes us impulsive. Meaning, we can't sit still or listen very long. And our Dyslexia helps us read Ancient Greek. I guess you could say that English is our second language, since ancient Greek is our first. It's just who we are. It's in our blood.

I was shocked back to reality when my arm started to sting. I must've been to into my thought that Annabeth took that as a chance to strike. Even if I was good with a sword, Annabeth's mother, Athena, was the goddess of Wisdom and Battle so it's not really surprising that Annabeth was good with her dagger. But either way, that started our paring.

She ducked when I slashed at her chest and I jumped up when she swung at my feet. Any inexperienced fighter would think that she was trying to make me fall in order to win, but I knew Annabeth better than that. Knowing her, she have a main plan then a back-up plan and a back-up plan for the back-up plan. Or she could use this as a distraction. So I was careful to look at the details in which she swung.

She backed up a bit and bounced on the balls of her feet, measuring my moves. Then quickly, she struck towards me, but missed. She quickly spun and brought her dagger at my throat. I gulped. She had gotten faster. Annabeth kissed my neck and removed her dagger. "I win," she gloated. I turned to face her. Putting my muscled arms around her tiny waist, I said, "I let you win." Yeah, it was a lie, but I had to protect my dignity somehow. "Mhm, sure you did Seaweed Brain," Annabeth countered. I smiled at the familar nickname.

"Come on Wise girl, I gotta show you something." I grabbed Annabeth's hand and dragged her to the lake. "Percy, what are we doing here?" She asked confused. Though I detected a bit of annoyance. I chuckled at her. I knew she didn't like surprises, simply becuase she liked to know everything. I plaved her on the dock and backed up a few spaces, or at least till I was a foot from the edge.

"Well, since your dad and my mom decided to have you attend school with me, I decided to get you something." I smiled at her. "Oh, Percy you know I hate surprises," is what Annabeth replied. "I know," I mused, "But I know you'll love this." I bent downto the edge and stuck just my hand into the water. I felt that familar tug in my gut and I closed my hand on the gift.

Standing back up, I told Annabeth, "Turn around and close your eyes." "Percy," She tried to protest, but I wouldn't hear it. "Nope, turn around Annabeth." Knowing I was serious, Annabeth turned around. "No peeking," I teased. She growled in frustration. I held the tiny box and moved towards her till my chest was on her back. Startled, Annabeth said, "Percy, what are you...?" She trailed off. I brought the tiny box in front of her and used my free hand to hold her hand out. Then I gingerly placed the pale blue box in her soft hand.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at it-her eyes widened. She tried to speak, "Percy-" "Sh, just open it." I murmured into her neck. I felt her shiver as she unlaced the white lace ribbon around the box. She took the top off and gasped making me smile. I knew she would love it.

"Percy, what...?" "It's a promise ring," I told her. "It's beautiful," She murmured, "But why?" "I knew I have wanted to stay with you forever ever since that day when we landed in Tartarus. I promised myself that I'd keep you safe forever, and what better way to do that then this? I'm not saying we have to get married right away. All I'm saying is one day we will make our bond permanent and I want that person to be you. I'll always be happy with you, and no one else. I want you to know that. I know that my world isn't complete without you and it will never be unless your by my side. What I'm trying to say is that as long as I'm living, I'll always love you."

When Annabeth didn't turn around, I got scared. Does she feel the same way? I quickly turned her around to see her crying. I pulled her into my arms and held her as she cried. tucking her face into my neck, I whispered soothing words into her ear.

She pulled away and quickly wiped her eyes. She smiled wide and nodded. I smiled back at her. Picking her up, I spun her around. "Yes Seaweed Brain, yes. It'll always be yes!" I quickly captured her lips to mine. This kiss seemed to be even more passionate than any other we've had. And I can honestly say that this day was in my top three favorite.

She pulled back before it ended into something more. Seeing her smile and push the ring on to her right ring finger. Seeing this made my boy hormones act up once again. I tried quickly calming myself. I knew I wouldn't push her into anything she didn't want to do.

Annabeth kissed my cheek and raced off to go tell Juniper. She would tell Thalia, but unfortunately she was still with the hunters. I looked back to to see the lake with little waves. I frowned a bit. I knew that my dad and Annabeth's mother didn't get along at all. In fact, they were enemies, but I think that's what brought us closer. Well, besides going on quests every year at camp.

But last summer Annabeth and I had gotten even closer than it was. I mean, I fell into Tartarus with her. Annabeth blames my fatal flaw, Loyalty.

I smiled as I thought about her. And I know that this might come weird for most demigods-because most don't date each other-but Annabeth will always be my rock. I just couldn't live without her. She's everything to me. And look at me, being a silly Aphrodite guy. My hand involuntarily touched the cheek she kissed. Smiling, I ran to the Poseidon Cabin.

Hey, I'm still the same Percy. Which means that I still haven't packed yet to leave.

**. . . . .**

**Time:** _9:42_  
**Where:** _Amphitheater_

Annabeth and I were sitting in the Amphitheater. Bedtime was in a about 20 minutes. Annabeth had her head laying on my shoulder with my arm wrapped around her. Over the singing-mostly from the Apollo Cabin-I could hear the Aphrodite girls squeal and gossip. No doubt about Annabeth and me. I looked down to her right hand seeing the promise ring.

I smiled. It looked amazing on her. I still can't believe she said yes. I feel like I could fight thirty Chimera's right now. "Percy?" I heard Annabeth's voice loud and clear. Looking down I murmured, "Yeah?" "I have a question," She simply said. But that one sentence made me confused. Annabeth was the wise girl-hence her nickname. She didn't ask other people questions, she found them out herself.

She continued on, "With this ring, does that mean I'm technically your fiancé?" My face felt hot. I thought it over. I never really thought about it that way. "I'm not sure. Why your asking me, I don't know. But I guess since someday we're going to be married, I guess that does make you my Fiance. But you don't have to call each other that." I added in.

She smiled and laughed a bit. "No I like it. Annabeth Chase, Percy's Fiance," Annabeth looked at me with her heart stopping smile, "Has a nice ring to it." I laughed. I did like it. leaned down to touch my lips with hers. This day has been the best.

**. . . . .**

**Time:** _8:12_  
**Where:** _Half Blood Hill_  
**Date:**_ Leaving Camp_

I stood at Half Blood Hill waving at Annabeth as she got into her dad's car. With the passenger car door open, she looked at me waving and smiling. I waved back and smiled big. She stuck her head in the door and said something to her dad. And I admit I stared at her butt. But really, can you blame me? I was a teenage boy with hormones.

Looking back at her face as she turned around, she ran at me. i caught her before my brain realized what happened. "See you next summer Seaweed brain. maybe then we can tell our parents." She quickly kissed me before running down the hill. I smiled wide. I knew I was missing something, but I couldn't remember. I watched as Mr. Chase drove off with Annabeth waving out the window.

**. . . . . **

**Time:**_ 8:34_

I stood and waited for about twenty minutes before Paul's car pulled up. Smiling, he hoped out and helped me with my bags. "Sorry I'm late. School is starting soon and it's always hard to get things ready." I knew what Paul meant. He was an English teacher at Goode High School here in Manhattan.

"Are you sure about this Perce?" Paul asked as we buckled up. "About what?" Paul just chuckled. "Wait till we get home," Came his reply. What's going on at home? Did something happen while I was at Camp? But I had no time to think about it once Paul turned the radio on.

**. . . . .**

**Location:** _New York, Manhattan, Upper East Side_  
**Time:** _9:17_  
**Where**: _Apartment Building B, Room number 12_  
**Date:** _Same Day_

Paul and I were outside my mom's little apartment building. Turning the keys and opening the door, we were squashed in a hug by my mother. From here, I could smell her homemade blue cookies she always made for me when i returned from Camp. It was our way of saying, 'Yay, I survived yet another year'. But I loved her either way. She was the best mom ever.

"Oh Percy! I'm so glad to see you!" My mom gushed, "And I heard what happened!" The one thing I have never heard my mom do was squeal but standing here now I can honestly say that things are never impossible. Then it clicked in, "What do you mean you heard?"

She giggled a bit, "Oh Percy Chiron called. The whole Camp has been Talking about it. When were you going to tell me?!" Paul smiled and shook his head. He whispered something in her ear and she murmured, "Oh yeah." She then grabbed my hand almost yanked me out the door.

"Mom, what are you doing?" She had this huge smile on her face. It was that kind of smile that said, I-know-something-that-you'll-like-but-you'll-have- to-follow-me-to-find-out. I've gotten that smile ever once in a while, but this was the biggest I've seen.

I smiled and just ran along with her. Looking back, I saw Paul trying to catch up. Soon enough though, we were at my mom's car. She quickly got in and cranked the car up. "Hurry up and get in." My mom seemed excited. I smiled and hopped in the back and buckled up.

**. . . . .**


End file.
